Distance
by acciodmhg
Summary: "I wish we would just give up, because the best part is falling in love." Dramione, DMHG.


**SUMMARY:** Draco and Hermione have this secret relationship. A relationship that they intend to hide from everyone, but time after time, Hermione's jealousy builds within her until she just can't take it anymore.

**DISCLAIMER:** Unfortunately, I'm not JK Rowling. Therefore, these characters are not mine, and I do not own Harry Potter. The lyrics I posted below, are not mine either. Belongs to Christina Perri's song Distance.

**A/N: **Hola! Decided to write up a quick one shot while I'm working on my next chapter of Guide You Home. It's more light hearted and fluffy than Guide You Home, so hope you guys like it. Leave a review or two.

* * *

_Please don't stand so close to me, I'm having trouble breathing. I'm afraid of what you'll see. I'll give you everything I am, broken hearts until you understand. I will make sure to keep my distance, say I love you when you're not listening. How long can we keep this up? And I keep waiting for you to take me, you keep waiting to say what we have. _

* * *

Thump.. Thump.. Thump.. Thump..

Hermione Granger lay quietly, entangling her legs with Draco's. She listened to the beating of his softened heart, laying in complete tranquility. Just how she liked it. No worries, no burdens, just peace. What Draco and her had, was something most wouldn't expect out of the two. Complete and utter unconditional love. What had started out as pure hatred, and annoyance, slowly turned into some sort of infatuation which then blossomed into what they had now. A secret relationship that they had intended on keeping secret until they were ready to tell all of Hogwarts what truly was going on between them.

She slowly lifted her head up to catch a gaze at him, in all of his slumbering beauty. He had this innocence to him when he was asleep, his lips always softened into a slight smile. No, not a smirk, a smile. Something she'd been seeing him sport more often, after the given circumstances. The way his hair fell into his shut eyes ever so slightly, and the way his chest rose slowly, and descended slowly between breaths captivated her. The simplest of things always fascinated her.

Months back, if you were to ask Hermione if she could ever imagine being in this position ─ cuddling up to Draco, her boyfriend, watching him sleep peacefully, she would've laughed in your face and answered with a stubborn no.

But things happen, people change and feelings develop. She could remember the very first time their feelings were admitted, not so much with words, but with actions. Actions that changed and shifted their lives.

_Hermione stepped out of the shower, that the her and her fellow head, Draco shared. Although she knew that the Head Girl position was obviously going to be given to her, she had not expected Draco to be deemed head boy along with her. But she had put in all her efforts not to be a total twat to him, and it seemed like Draco was trying to do the same._

_They had a civil relationship, although they often did get into quarrels, fights about silly little things. Things often got rather heated, the simplest of things, ticking them off._

_But Hermione, having spent so much time with the boy, learned to not only deal, but like the boy. And what scared her the most was that it wasn't a like as in friendship, but more romantic feelings. The only thing that held her back was the fact that the boy would never like her. After all he had seemed to have hated the girl in his previous years, just because they got along some times, didn't mean that he suddenly had some sort of juvenile crush on her. So she hoped, but kept herself in reality. She started noticing how he had grown into his old, pointy features, that were now chiseled, and masculine features that she couldn't help but be attracted to._

_She shook herself out of her daydream, crossing over towards the sink, wiping clear of all the fog on the large mirror. Glancing at herself, she could say that she herself had grown into a pretty attractive person. Maybe not the prettiest girl out there, but she was confident with herself. Her bushy hair had grown out into long wavy locks that cascaded down her back, falling just midway through her rib cage. Her brown eyes now shined with intensity that the younger Hermione never grasped._

_She had grown into a nice hourglass figure, and over all, she was just confident in her looks. She glanced through the marble counter, which has things scattered all over the place. Most of which belonged to Draco, what a messy boy he was. Hermione groaned in a frustrated manner, not being able to find her own things due to the fact that Draco had practically taken over all of the counter. She quickly wrapped herself in a white towel, calling for Draco. She walked over to the door that led to his bathroom, pounding on it. "Malfoy," Hermione called out, her wet hair falling over her shoulders. A few moments later, a half naked and weary Draco opened the door. _

_Her eyes trailed over his sculpted upper body, before snapping it up back at his half smirking face. "Can I help you Granger? I'm trying to sleep over here," he pointed to his unmade bed._

_"Er, yes. Your things are all over the bathroom, and I can't even find my own things. I demand you go clean up right now," she crossed her arms over her chest, feeling his eyes wander over her barely concealed body. She felt her cheeks redden, before glancing away._

_"Really? You had to wake me for that? You couldn't have just waited?" Draco rolled his eyes, pushing past her gently and towards the bathroom, taking a look at the counter. "It really doesn't look that bad to me. You're just being a nuisance Granger," he scoffed, turning to go back to bed. Hermione stopped him, placing a hand on his chest to push him back. _

_"Oh, really? I'm being the nuisance? It looks horrible. It's unkept and messy. I can't find my own things, I believe you Malfoy are being the nuisance here. If you didn't leave all of your things on the counter, and kept them nice and tidy in the cupboards or wherever, then I wouldn't have to wake you up!" Hermione countered, raising her voice and throwing her hands in the air._

_"Stop being so dramatic. Honestly Granger. I bet this was just a plan to see me shirtless, wasn't it you little minx?" Draco smirked, laughing quietly. Hermione blushed furiously red, shaking her head._

_"Absolutely not! You are the most self absorbed person I've ever met! Godric, your ego is so big, it's a wonder how you can even fit it through your doorway," Hermione growled. _

_"I'm not self absorbed I'm simply honest. You find me attractive, and we both know it Granger. Don't bother lying to me, I already saw you oogling me back there," Draco titled his head to the side, obviously enjoying this. Hermione groaned in frustration._

_"You are so irritating Malfoy! Honestly! Not everything revolves around you. And I don't find you attractive so you can just drop it," Hermione pushed past him, deciding to look for her things without having to deal with him this early in the morning._

_"Oh come on Granger, don't be a sour puss," she could hear Draco's laughter from behind her, she silently cursed to herself. "So you wouldn't get nervous if I stepped any closer?" Draco questioned, she whipped her head around to see him standing, mere inches away from her. Her heart beat sped ridiculously fast as she stepped backwards, bumping into the counter with a thud. _

_"Uhm. N-no, absolutely not," she shook her head, looking away from the golden boy before her._

_"Really?" Draco stepped closer, making her try to scramble farther away from him. "Looks like you're a little nervous Granger," he moved closer, closing the space between them. And in that moment, he captured her lips with his, wrapping a secure arm around her petite waist. She couldn't help but melt against him, throwing her arms around his neck and clinging closer to his muscular body frame. Pulling away from his embrace, she quickly side stepped him, blushing madly. _

_"See? You do find me attractive," Draco grinned, before turning in a haste movement and walking out, leaving her breathless and speechless. _

_"That little, ugh!" Hermione cried out, shaking her head in frustration.  
_

"You know it's rude to stare," his deep groggy voice startled her, making her snap out of her reverie. She glanced up at his smirking face, his eyes still shut.

"How do you know I'm staring?" Hermione questioned.

"I can just tell," he murmured, still half asleep, pulling her tighter against his body. She wrapped a free arm around his waist, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. He leaned his head atop of hers, sighing contently.

"Can we just stay like this all day?" she mumbled against his neck.

"Unfortunately, no. We have classes, Ms. Granger. My, my. Seems like Head Girl's starting to corrupt, hm?" Draco laughed, her smacking him playfully in the chest in response.

"Fine, fine. Let's get up then," Hermione peeled herself away from him, the warmth of his body immediately leaving her side. Frowning slightly, she walked back to her room to change, and get ready for the long day ahead of her. While getting changed, she heard the creak of the portrait open and her boyfriend call to her, "I'll see you down at breakfast."

"Alright!" Hermione called back, before finishing off her morning routine and getting fully dressed. Once finished, she gathered her books and made her way to the portrait, stepping outside and making her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. As soon as she entered, the loud chatting of her fellow classmates engulfed her. Hermione glanced around, immediately spotting the blonde head of hair sitting amongst his fellow Slytherins. Looking more closely, she could see one of the younger Slytherins draping herself over an uncomfortable Draco.

Gathering her hand into a fist, she felt helpless. Seeing as no one knew about their relationship, she couldn't just waltz over there and claim her man. Instead, she proceeded over to where Harry and Ron were waving her down.

"Morning boys," she nodded curtly, seating herself between the two.

"Morning 'Mione, you feeling alright? Look a bit pale," Ron commented in between chews of food. Sighing quietly, she shook her head.

"I'm fine. Didn't get much sleep is all," she shrugged, reaching over to grab some food for herself. But her gut wrenched as she watched the same Slytherin girl, continuously flirting with Draco. Touching his arm, his leg, giggling like a maniac, flipping her hair like she had whiplash. The fury built within Hermione. She was never one to be jealous, but whenever it came to Draco, it seemed as if that was all she was. Without thinking about it, she slammed her hand down on the table. A loud thud came booming from the contact between her hand and the table, causing almost every student in the Great Hall to turn and look at her as if she were deranged, including Draco.

"'Mione, are you alright?" Harry questioned, looking up at her through his glasses. In an instant, she was up from the table and marching over to Draco, who looked panic and confused.

"Granger, what are you doing?" His voice was low, questioning what she was doing. Without answering him, she sat herself upon her lap, straddling him and pulled him in for a long, very thorough kiss. Gasps and cries were heard throughout the room as she did so. She pulled away from his kiss, leaving Draco breathless and dazed from it, Hermione turned to look at the hurt stricken Slytherin girl.

"He's mine, back off," was all she said, before she stood up, straightened out her robes and proceeded calmly back to her table, sitting herself back between her utterly confused friends. She glanced at the two and shook her head.

"Close your mouths boys, you'll catch flies," was all she said before resuming back to her breakfast.


End file.
